


Drained

by nelka7122



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shizaya Week, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122
Summary: There are days where Izaya goes to work, does what he needs to do, and comes back. Simple, easy, straightforward.Then there are days where Izaya comes back home completely drained and ready to pass out.Today the latter just happens to be that kind of day.In which Izaya finds comfort in being with Shizuo.[Day 3 of Shizaya week 2020: Vampire AU]
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shizaya Week 2020





	Drained

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of [Shizaya week.](https://shizayasweek.tumblr.com/post/631307204540170241/shizaya-week-prompts-and-dates)  
> Prompts used: Vampire AU

There are days where Izaya goes to work, does what he needs to do, and comes back. Simple, easy, straightforward.

Then there are days where Izaya comes back home completely drained and ready to pass out.

Today the latter just happens to be that kind of day.

He’d spent the entire day talking to some rich heiress. A stupid job he’d agreed to take for god knows what reason. The money was good, but he started to think that maybe no money in the world was worth talking to that woman for more than five minutes.

The job itself had been simple. Some basic drama involving needing information on her supposed friends. Normally, he wouldn’t be interested in such trivial matters. While it is true that he loves humans and sees them as toys for him to play with, there is no use playing with a boring toy that wouldn’t give him any satisfying reaction.

Of course, he could stir some trouble up. At least, that’s what he’d initially thought…until he came across an emotional vampire.

The more she had droned on and on, the heavier his eyelids grew, closing on their own as he nearly drifted off. For the first time in probably all his life, he’d encountered a human he didn’t want to be around or care about in the slightest.

So by the time he comes home, he’s just about ready to collapse in the doorway. The TV is on, and all the noise makes his head pound with a light headache. He groans and shuffles his feet to the couch before grabbing the remote.

Some stupid game show is on. He’s not interested and turns the TV off.

“I was watching that?” Shizuo huffs from the couch and Izaya turns to look at him.

“Not anymore,” he mutters. Shizuo clicks his tongue, ready to stand up and start a fight with him, but before he can so much as peel his back from the black leather, Izaya straddles his waist and puts his hands against his chest.

“Take care of me instead,” he sighs and trails his fingers up from Shizuo’s stomach over to his pectoral muscles, hovering over his heart and just barely able to feel the faint thump against his chest. Shizuo studies him intensely and can instantly tell how tired Izaya really is. He grabs a hold of Izaya’s waist and prods at the edge of his shirt, slipping his hands underneath the thin fabric and brushing his fingers against the pale skin underneath.

“That bad?” Shizuo asks as he circles his hands to his back, gently running his fingers up his spine until he gets to his shoulder blades. He pulls him close, guiding him to bury his face into the crook of his neck. Izaya inhales sharply. Shizuo’s smell is enough to instantly ease some of his aches, and he sighs contently.

He buries his face deeper, nose nuzzling into Shizuo’s neck. So smooth, so soft. He places his lips against the tender flesh and kisses it gently, eliciting a small gasp from the taller man underneath him.

“That bad…” Izaya echoes Shizuo’s previous words, murmuring against his skin before continuing to kiss at his neck. Kisses soon turn to hard sucking as he tries hard to bruise the flesh with his lips, to leave some sort of trace of himself – a warning that Shizuo was his. His poor attempts at hickeys always fail, with Shizuo’s skin being almost impenetrable and unable to be tainted, and healing almost instantly from any injury.

And it annoys him to no end.

He switches to light nibbling, his teeth prodding and grazing Shizuo’s neck. He just wants to leave some sort of mark behind, and Shizuo permits it, only letting out small groans here and there.

“What’s with you and all this teasing and sucking?” he finally says when Izaya bites down just a little too hard. The brunet pulls away slightly and slides down, resting his ear against Shizuo’s chest, listening to his heart beat. It’s like music to his ears.

“If you have an oral fixation with all those cigarettes, then why can’t I have one with your neck?” Izaya murmurs quietly, closing his eyes as Shizuo starts rubbing up and down his back, each stroke giving him more and more warmth.

“Why don’t you find something else to suck on?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno…like a cucumber,” Shizuo says, then immediately tenses as he realizes the implication of his words. Izaya just perks up, stirring slightly. He looks up at him with bright eyes, a playful smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Slices. Cucumber slices, or something…” Shizuo quickly explains, but it’s too late now. Izaya’s in a teasing mood, the draining encounter from that morning already forgotten.

“And what else? Hm? Going to tell me I should munch on a carrot?” he muses, enjoying the slight flush creeping up to Shizuo’s cheeks –one he was trying so hard to conceal.

“N-no,” Shizuo stutters.

“Or maybe a hot dog? Or a banana? Or a popsicle? Or a baguette? Eggplant? Those last two might be a little bit big, though~” Izaya continues lightheartedly.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Shizuo barks, somewhat annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Izaya shifts again and leans forward slightly, placing a light kiss against Shizuo’s lips to calm him down.

“I know,” he whispers against Shizuo’s skin.

“And you know I can’t eat any of those foods.”

Shizuo stays silent for a while, breathing heavily while Izaya enjoys the feeling of having his thumbs rub against his cold skin in gentle circles.

“What are you waiting for then? Just get to it,” he says after a moment as he tilts his neck to the side, exposing it in its entirety and allowing Izaya easy access. Izaya bites his bottom lip.

“If you insist,” he responds quietly and leans in again, his tongue already out to lick over the tender skin. He gives a few experimental licks, then bares his teeth, his canines poking out from under his top lip.

“いただきます” he whispers, and sinks his teeth in, pushing hard to break through the hard flesh and draw blood. Shizuo winces slightly, but only initially. It’s not at all painful, just something akin to a mosquito bite. But for Izaya, it’s everything. He mewls lightly as he laps up the spilling red liquid, trailing his tongue over the two round incisions he’d made in Shizuo’s neck and making Shizuo shudder.

Not from pain.

On the contrary, it feels pleasant…for both of them. Shizuo’s blood is like a drug to Izaya, beckoning him to drink more and more when he knows he shouldn’t. He moans against his neck, each vibration sending a pleasant ripple branching out across Shizuo’s skin from where Izaya’s lips meet his neck. And each moan has Shizuo roaming his hands more, until his fingers find their place buried in Izaya’s dark locks, cradling his head and holding him in place, beckoning him to take as much as he needs.

Once satisfied, Izaya pulls away and licks his lips clean.

“Done?” Shizuo asks, staring at his ruby lips and equally ruby red eyes.

Izaya nods slowly.

“Yea.”

Shizuo then grins and hooks his index finger under Izaya’s chin.

“Good. My turn,”

He says and brings their lips together into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this orz well actually I knew where I was going with it but I didn't go there  
> Let's just leave it at that.  
> Also, me being pretentious by writing in Japanese but I just had to, there is not a better word that could be used
> 
> いただきます = itadakimasu = Bon Appetit = let's eat  
> I guess?


End file.
